memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (late 2230s-2250s)
In the mid to late 2230s, a new Starfleet uniform design was introduced in place of , which had been used since the early 2230s. ( ) In the 2250s, this uniform style was being used concurrently with at least since 2254 aboard the . ( ) This version of the Starfleet uniform was in use on the , , , , , and . ( ) It and the Starfleet uniform design being used concurrently were phased out and discontinued by 2265, due to being introduced. ( ) Standard duty uniform The standard duty uniform was a jacket and pants with raised striping encircling the shoulders, five stripes for men and four for women, and down the side seam of the jacket and pants (six stripes for all uniforms). The jacket featured a split cowl collar with a division-colored zipper closure running slightly diagonally from the center line of the jacket at the bottom to the right side of the collar. The pants featured front thigh pockets also with division-colored zippers, and an apparent front fly. The shoulders, knees, and elbows had distinct textured fabric sections. ( ) Female crew members could choose between a standard uniform jacket with pants, or one worn with a miniskirt over matching high cut shorts, worn with black hose and boots. ( ) Metallic Starfleet insignia were worn on the left breast. They featured a division insignia and rank pips carved into the badge; the reverse carried the wearer's name and serial number. ( ) The uniform included shin-high boots, with division-colored trim around the edges of the soles, and metallic division-colored Starfleet insignia boot clamps. ( , et al.) This uniform was in use by at least 2239. ( , ) Type A In this version, the jacket was Federation blue with division-colored striping and raised Starfleet insignia printed on the flanks of the jacket to the front of the division stripes, continuing onto the upper hip of the pants. The Starfleet insignias were also division-colored. There were at least three standard colors for the new uniform design: gold (command), copper (operations/engineering), and silver (science). ( ) Long sleeve style File:Saru, 2257.jpg|Command gold File:Paul Stamets.jpg|Sciences silver File:Sylvia Tilly.jpg|Operations copper Short sleeve style Worn by some crewmembers aboard the Shenzhou and the Discovery, this alternate version of the standard duty uniform was worn in all three divisions. The differences were a larger belt-like sash around the waist and short-sleeved arms. It was worn on the bridge and in other sections of the ship. ( ) Captain's uniform A slight variant uniform for captains included additional narrower division-color striping on the shoulder fabric, to the inside of the standard striping. ( , et al.) Flag officer uniform The flag officer uniform was very similar to the captain's variant of the standard duty uniform, but with the additional narrower shoulder striping also on the shoulder fabric to the outside of the standard stripes. Of note is that the colored stripes on the outside shoulder ran parallel to those on the inner shoulder and the main stripes. This is in contrast to the textured fabric on the outer shoulder of the standard and captain's uniforms on which the textured stripes intersected the main division-colored stripes. Flag officers also wore a different insignia: one with the Starfleet delta encircled by laurel leaves. ( ) Cadet uniform Cadets assigned to starships wore standard duty uniforms, but these were adorned with badges featuring the Starfleet delta inside a black rectangle with four gold stripes. ( ) Starbase 5 variants Two variants of the above uniform were in use in Starfleet facilities like Starbase 5. Nearly identical to the medical division uniform, a white uniform worn by Starfleet doctors eschewed the insignias running down the sides of the uniform for plain, white panels. Also at Starbase 5 were security officers wearing single-piece black uniforms with metallic division coloring on the shoulders. These uniforms were similar to the excursion uniform jumpsuit and featured a symmetrical zipper and collar. ( ) Jumpsuit A plain blue, utility jumpsuit was available for civilians or non-commissioned officers serving aboard Starfleet vessels in the 2250s. These were similar to the short sleeve version of the standard duty uniform, but featured no Starfleet insignias or division color stripes. ( ) Type B In this version, used on the in 2257, and described at that time as "the new uniforms," the divisions were distinguished by jacket color, and were generally described as gold for command division, red for operations division/special services, and blue for the sciences division, worn with black pants or skirt. ( ) Furthermore, rank insignia was now displayed on the wearer's cuffs by a series of stripes as opposed to pips on the arrowhead badge. The color-coding and rank insignia were similar to the style implemented across most starships by 2265. ( ) In 2265, the crew of the Enterprise abandoned this design to briefly revert to the brief 2254 version. ( ) File:Christopher Pike, 2257.jpg|Command gold (2257) File:Nhan.jpg|Operations red (2257) File:Evan Connolly.jpg|Sciences blue (2257) Science uniform variants Variants of the uniform used aboard starships like the Enterprise and were used by science officers. One such variant was identical to the sciences division uniform. However, this uniform lacked the black collar, with the division-specific color tunic continuing up to a high neckline collar. This uniform also featured a symmetrical zipper running straight down the front. Additionally, a more casual science uniform (worn with the same pants and boots as the previous versions) featured a simple, crew neck, long sleeve shirt in blue. The shirt also bore a smaller, silver Starfleet insignia. ( ). Combat uniform The uniform of this time had a tactical gear set that had a vest over a one-piece variant of the standard uniform which replaced the metallic piping with more conspicuous compression panels. The vest featured a flashlight on the shoulder and a round black badge with a silver Starfleet symbol in the middle and the text "Starfleet Command" above it, along with a thigh-mounted holster for a Type 2 phaser. ( ) Excursion gear During this time, Starfleet issued excursion gear. There was a desert variant with robes, head wraps, and goggles. ( ) EV suits A third option for extravehicular activity was a standard spacesuit consisting of a form-fitting jumpsuit in varying color options and a white backpack, helmet, and magnetic boots. This suit had the unique feature of a helmet that unfolded over the wearer's head from the backpack portion of the uniform. This spacesuit was available in a variety of metallic colors: gold, red, blue, silver, purple, and black. In 2257, the and NI-1101 were stocked with these spacesuits. ( ) Flight suit Some shuttle pilots wore a flight suit that could be used both inside the shuttle and as an EVA suit. Other pilots wore regular uniforms. ( ) Thruster suit The Starfleet uniforms of this time had a thruster suit for spacewalks and missions outside of the ship requiring the individual to travel a great distance. It was a white space suit. The officer would wear a gold-tinted undersuit and cap underneath their space suit. ( ) These thruster suits were kept in lockers in airlock areas aboard ''Crossfield''-class starships. ( ) Medical attire Medical uniform Medical staff aboard starships wore an all-white version of the standard duty uniform, featuring silver sciences-division trim and Starfleet insignia. This uniform was worn with gray boots. ( ) Patient wear Undergarments were worn while undergoing medical procedures. Patients also often wore medical robes while in sickbay. ( ) File:Burnham in underwear.jpg|Starfleet underwear File:Sarek patient robe.png|A patient robe Smock A black smock with a single epaulet on the left shoulder, bearing the Starfleet insignia, could be worn over a uniform in situations where the splattering of liquids could occur. The smock also featured a Starfleet insignia over the left breast. ( ) Casual wear Pajamas Starfleet crewmembers wore red-colored regulation pajamas with a small black Starfleet insignia to bed. ( ; ) Robe A type of grey robe was available for off-hours. ( ) Sportswear During sporting activities and exercise, crew members wore black T-shirts with the Starfleet insignia on the sleeves and black sweatpants, with accompanying footwear. On the Discovery, the T-shirts had the text "DISCO" on the front. ( ) Officers participating in the Command Training Program wore shirts with program insignia on the chest and in place of the Starfleet insignia on the sleeves. ( ) }} File:DISCO T-shirt.jpg|Sports T-shirt File:Starfleet sports footwear, 2256.jpg|Accompanying footwear Prisoner overalls While civilian prisoners wore grey overalls, convicts who were members of Starfleet wore yellow overalls with a grey Starfleet insignia. ( ) War prisoners on Starfleet starships wore blue overalls which could include additional restraints. ( ) Emblishments Rank insignia Enlisted and cadets' ranks Officers' ranks Type A Type B Flag officers' ranks Divisional insignia Type A Type B Appendices Appearances Type A * * ** ** ** ** ** Type B * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Background information In Bryan Fuller's original conception of the series that became , the Starfleet uniforms were to have been a subdued version of the primary colors from ' Starfleet uniforms. (Entertainment Weekly, issue 1476, p. 27) The uniforms ultimately seen in DIS were designed by Gersha Phillips, who opined that, while the original Starfleet uniforms were "great costumes, I just don't think they resonate anymore, and they don't resonate in 2259." She expressed admiration for the jumpsuits, describing them as "grounded in reality ''.… I like the idea that they wear almost like a naval uniform or a NASA uniform." https://www.dailydot.com/parsec/star-trek-discovery-costume-designer-interview/ The Starfleet insignia badges were made in Toronto, Canada, by creating wax models from 3D prints, then producing plaster molds for silicon bronze to be poured into. The resultant bronze badges were subsequently polished and plated by a jeweler to give them the custom colors for ''Star Trek: Discovery. ("Star Trek Exhibition" at screening, Millbank Tower, London, UK, ) A collection of four of these badges were featured at in Blackpool, UK, and subsequently went on a world tour. In the first season of Star Trek: Discovery, the black security badges had only been shown once: during the sequence where Burnham and her fellow prisoners are first being escorted to the mess hall just after boarding Discovery. They were later visible in the "bonus scene" from , as shown at WonderCon 2018. This scene revealed that these badges were worn by those serving with Section 31, and the badges went on to make repeated appearances throughout the show's second season. Apocrypha The novel Desperate Hours reveals that the used concurrently with this variation of Starfleet uniform was exclusive only to those serving on board starships. External link * Starfleet uniform 04